valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Telenet Japan
Telenet Japan Co., Ltd. (株式会社日本テレネット Kabushiki-gaisha Nihon Terenetto?) was a Japanese video games and software developer founded in October 1983 by Kazuyuki Fukushima. Responsible of the birth and death of the Valis series and many other game series. History Their first game was a single racing game called American Truck for the home computers MSX and PC-88. It started developing mostly platformer and RPG games for such systems and the success of some of them lead consequently to console adaptions. They were allied with NEC thus releasing most of their games for the PC-Engine CD/Turbografx-CD and later for Sega's Mega Drive/Genesis; thus some of them arrived in America, although most of them remained in Japan. This lead to the foundation of their American Publisher, Renovation Games, which years after was acquired by Sega. Other known subsidiaries of Telenet were Riot, Wolfteam and Shin Nihon Laser Soft. Through the years after the 90s most of Telenet Japan's games were ports of other common games with poor quality that didn't sell too much leading the company to a crisis where it was decided to resurrect the Valis series and Arcus series by giving their rights to Eants in order to make adult themed visual novels with the characters of such series and save the company. But nothing went as planned and finally the company closed its doors in 2007. Games List Published *Game Boy **Pachinko CR: Daiku no Gen-San GB *Game Gear **Zan Gear *Mega Drive/Genesis **Gaiares **Syd of Valis **The Tennis Tournament: Grandslam **Traysia **Valis III **Valis: The Fantasm Soldier **Zan: Yasha Enbukyoku **Arcus Odyssey **El Viento **Gain Ground **Earnest Evans **Whip Rush **Arrow Flash **Dino Land **Exile **Beast Wrestler **Master of Monsters **Sol Feace **Ys III: Wanderers from Ys **Granada **Final Zone *Mega-CD **Cyborg 009 **Sol-Feace **Cobra Command **Time Gal **Road Avenger **Cosmic Fantasy Stories **Earnest Evans *MSX **Sa-Zi-Ri **Valis II **Albatross Tournament Golf **American Truck **Exile *Nintendo 64 **Parlor Pro Pachinko *PC **Albatross **Albatross 2: Master's History **Valis X **Zan **Zan II **Zan III *PlayStation **Cybernetic Empire *PlayStation 2 **Enjoy Golf! **Mahjong Party: Idol to Mahjong Shoubu *Super Famicom/Super NES **Dark Kingdom **Doomsday Warrior **The Journey Home **Super Valis IV **Zan II Spirits **Zan III Spirits **Psycho Dream *PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16/TurboGrafx **Andre Panza Kick Boxing **Avenger **Babel **Browning **Columns **Cosmic Fantasy **Cosmic Fantasy II **Cosmic Fantasy Visual Collection **Cosmic Fantasy III **Cosmic Fantasy IV-Chapter 1 **Cosmic Fantasy IV-Chapter 2 **Death Bringer-Knight of Darkness **Dekoboko Densetsu Hashiru Wagamanma **Exile **Exile: Wicked Phenomenon **Final Zone II **F1 Team Simulation Project F **Golden Axe **High Grenadier **Jantei Monogatari **Kiaiden 00 **Lady Phantom **Last Alert **Legion **Maho Shoujo Silky Lip **Meikyu no Elfeene **Mirai Shounen Conan **Super Albatross **Valis: The Fantasm Soldier **Valis II **Valis III **Valis IV **Valis Visual Collection **Police Connection **Pop 'n Magic **Psychic Storm **Puzzle Boy **Sugoroku '92 Nari Tore Nariagari Trendy **Super Albatross **Tenshi No Uta **Tenshi No Uta II Da Tenshi no Sentaku **Travel Epuru **Xak I & II **Zan Kagerou No Toki *Sharp X68000 **Death Bringer **Sol-Feace **Valis II Developed *Mega Drive/Genesis **Beast Wrestler **Exile **Gaiares **Syd of Valis **Traysia **Valis III *MSX **Valis **Valis II *Nintendo 64 **Parlor Pro Pachinko *GameCube **WaiWai Golf (a.k.a. Swingerz Golf, Ace Golf) *PlayStation 2 **Enjoy Golf! (a.k.a. Eagle Eye Golf) **Mahjong Party: Idol to Mahjong Shoubu *PC **Meccha Golf *Super Famicom/Super NES **Ace o Nerae! **Dark Kingdom **Super Valis IV *PC Engine/TurboGrafx-16/TurboGrafx **Avenger **Babel **Browning **Columns **Cosmic Fantasy **Cosmic Fantasy II **Cosmic Fantasy Visual Collection **Cosmic Fantasy III **Cosmic Fantasy IV-Chapter 1 **Cosmic Fantasy IV-Chapter 2 **Death Bringer-Knight of Darkness **Dekoboko Densetsu Hashiru Wagamanma **Exile **Exile: Wicked Phenomenon **Final Zone II **F1 Team Simulation Project F **Golden Axe **High Grenadier **Jantei Monogatari **Kiaiden 00 **Lady Phantom **Last Alert **Legion **Maho Shoujo Silky Lip **Meikyu no Elfeene **Mirai Shounen Conan **Valis: The Fantasm Soldier **Valis II **Valis III **Valis IV **Valis Visual Collection **Police Connection **Pop 'n Magic **Psychic Storm **Puzzle Boy **Sugoroku '92 Nari Tore Nariagari Trendy **Super Albatross **Tenshi No Uta **Tenshi No Uta II Da Tenshi no Sentaku **Travel Epuru **Xak I & II Gallery Ss (2013-06-16 at 09.41.19).png|Telenet's logo as seen in the PC-88/98, FM-77 and Sharp X1 versions of Valis I Trivia *Although most of its games were never released officially/translated in America, it still won the devotion of a select group of American cultists. *Telenet's entire game catalog was acquired by Sunsoft in 2009, years after Telenet's shutdown. *It's unknown why Telenet stopped making games of their most known franchises until its economical crisis in 2006. External Links *Telenet's profile on MobyGames *Telenet's profile on Giant Bomb *Telenet Japan's article on Wikipedia *Telenet's article on Sega Retro *Telenet's game list in Gamefaqs Category:Companies Category:Telenet's subsidiaries